With the popularity of mobile terminals, in order to achieve an objective of implementing direct data exchange between electronic devices without using a computer, an on-the-go (OTG) protocol emerges as the times require. This technology can enable two electronic devices to communicate directly. For example, a digital camera may be connected to a universal serial bus (USB) interface of a printer to immediately print out a picture.
An electronic device supporting the OTG protocol generally includes a universal serial bus on-the-go (USB OTG) interface, a discharge circuit, and a charge circuit, where the discharge circuit may supply power to an external module (for example, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), a radio frequency, or the like) of the electronic device, and the charge circuit is used to charge the electronic device itself that supports the OTG protocol. Specifically, when a power source charges the electronic device, the power source supplies power to the electronic device that supports the OTG protocol after voltage step-down is performed by the charge circuit.
An electronic device supporting the OTG protocol is available in two types. A discharge circuit of the first type of electronic devices has a dedicated output chip, such as TPS61240/FAN4860, as the core, and a step-up circuit of the second type of electronic devices is a BOOST step-up circuit constructed by using a chip.
The inventor finds that these two types of devices in the prior art have at least the following disadvantages because the first type of electronic devices and the second type of electronic devices have different chips, causing the two types of devices to have different power supply modes, an electronic device that is powered by the first type of devices cannot be powered by the second type of electronic devices.
To sum up, an electronic device supporting the OTG protocol in the prior art has a disadvantage of poor universality, and cannot satisfy a requirement of various electronic products.